


Winter Daze

by BlackCat1714



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon is a college freshman, Sansa is a highschool senior, i don't know how to tag sorry, will probably edit tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat1714/pseuds/BlackCat1714
Summary: Sansa Stark wasn’t normally a violent person, but today she was out for blood.“Robb! Robb!” Sansa shouted, banging on the door. “I need you to beat up Joffrey Baratheon for me!”





	Winter Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something fluffy and Christmas-y and here’s what I came up with, although it has more sad that I originally planned (at least at the beginning). Jon/Dany have a past relationship that's briefly mentioned and Sansa/Joff have a past relationship too, but Dany and Joff never appear in the story. The PoV jumps around a bit. Also I am too tired after all my final exams this week to go back and edit this properly, so sorry for any mistakes and let me know if I need to edit the tags. Enjoy!

Sansa Stark wasn’t normally a violent person, but today she was out for blood.

 

“Robb! Robb!” Sansa shouted, banging on the door. “I need you to beat up Joffrey Baratheon for me!”

 

She paused for a moment to wipe her snivelling nose as salty tears mixed with her failing mascara leaving faint streaks of black on her cheeks. The label had said the mascara was water-proof, but that turned out to be merely the tip of the iceberg of lies Sansa had the misery of dealing with today.

 

“Robb!” Sansa started to yelled again but the door opened before she could finish. Only it wasn’t Robb standing in the doorway, but his best friend, Jon Snow. He was wearing a Winterfell University sweater with the school mascot, a direwolf, printed across the chest and his black hair shown hints of unconquered bedhead.

 

“Oh, um, I’m sorry.” Sansa stammered, suddenly acutely aware of how ridiculous she’d been acting. She wiped her eyes again, trying to look somewhat presentable. “Is Robb home?”

 

Robb had moved out of the Stark family home when he started college at Winterfell University earlier that year. He was adamant about having his own space, but in the end he wound up renting a house with Jon.

 

“No, he’s out with Margaery.” he leaned against the door frame. 

 

The name sounded familiar. Sansa thought she remembered seeing some pictures of Robb and an attractive brunette with tousled curls in the Stark family group chat.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Her eyes fell down.

 

“But you can some inside if you want.” Jon offered.

 

“Thank you.” Sansa hurried inside, brushing his shoulder with hers. She found herself stumbling into the living room just off the foyer. It looked cozy, even though the furniture didn’t match at all and the shabby Christmas tree in the corner bore a striking resemblance to the one in ‘Charlie Brown’.

 

“Sorry for the mess.” Jon murmured, gathering the disorganized papers strewn across the coffee table into one neat pile.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s cleaner than I’d expect a house leased by two teenage boys to be. Besides I’m a bit of a mess myself right now.” Sansa smiled bitterly.

 

“The bathroom is down to hall and to the right. I’ll put on a kettle.”

 

“Thank you.” Sansa repeated again, her voice low and wispy.

* * *

 

It was only when he got to the kitchen that Jon realized they didn’t have any tea. He rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, finding nothing. Opening the fridge, he saw plenty of energy drinks and a 12-pack of lager Theon Greyjoy had dropped off but Jon doubted Sansa would be thrilled with those options. There was a bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup though. He took it, along with a carton of milk, and started to improvise.

 

Jon didn’t know what was wrong with Sansa, and worst yet he didn’t know how to help. He had practically grown up with the Starks. As a child, he was always over at the Starks’ home hanging out with Robb or helping Arya with her softball. Jon and Sansa’s interests never collided, but he knew her well enough to know this wasn’t what she was like. She was usually calm and collected, never forgetting her courtesies. It must have taken a lot to push her to this point.

 

When Sansa came into the kitchen, there was a mug of hot cocoa sitting on the kitchen table waiting for her. Her eyes were not longer puffy and the mascara steaks were gone. She looked as she normally did, and ‘normal’ by Sansa Stark standards was beautiful. Her auburn hair fell gingerly across her shoulders and framed her high cheekbones perfectly. She took off her winter coat and lay it across the back of a kitchen chair before sitting down.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“Much!” But there was a falter in her eyes, a smile that seemed too forced on her lips. Whatever the problem was, it hadn’t been solved, only buried.

 

“Sansa...” he began carefully, wondering if he should really be asking this, but pushed forward anyway. “Who’s Joffrey Baratheon?”

 

“You heard that, huh?” Her head sunk, collapsing into her hands as her posture curved inward. 

 

“You were shouting pretty loud.” he pointed out.

 

Sansa sat up straight again, her perfect posture returning. She heaved an exasperating sigh.

 

“Ex-boyfriend.” she replied with vitriol and heavy emphasis on ‘ex’.

 

“I take it the break-up was recent?”

 

“Try this morning.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Jon was hardly a stranger to failed romantic endeavors. Just a couple weeks ago his newest relationship took a sudden nosedive. Jon and Dany were like fire and ice. Put them together and you get lots of steam… along with the mutually assured destruction of both. He had broken things off before they reached that point.

 

Sansa chewed on her bottom lip, deliberating. 

 

“Not really, no.” She finally decided with a croak, darting her blue eyes away as tears started to well in them again.

 

“That’s okay.” Jon assured gently. He nudged the mug of hot coco towards her. “Sorry, we don’t have any tea, but I made hot chocolate.”

 

“Don’t be. This is better.” Sansa wrapped her fingers around the mug and brought it to her face. The steam tickled her nose. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and inhaling the aroma. 

 

“I haven’t had this since I was a kid.” A small smile graced her lips. The first genuine smile since she’d arrived. She took a sip. “It’s good.”

 

“Oh!” Jon suddenly remembered. He turned and rummaged through the kitchen cabinets again. “There’s gingerbread too.”

 

Jon pulled out a box. Margaery had given it to him as a Christmas gift when she picked up Robb this morning. He lifted the lid before offering Sansa her pick of the contains. She peered forward, finding the box was full of gingerbread men and women with smiling faces and swathed in buttercream frosting clothes. Sansa plucked one from the top of the pile and Jon took one for himself.

 

“It’s silly, but I was little I used to hate eating these.” she confessed.

  
  
“Why?”

  
  
“Just look at their cute little faces!” she held up her gingerbread man. “I felt bad eating them! I was a murderer!” 

  
  
Jon’s mouth widen into a smile and brought a hand to his mouth to suppress his snicker.

  
  
“And now?”

  
  
“Now I just bite their heads off first, give them a quick death.” Sansa bite down on the neck of her gingerbread.  _ Snap! _

 

Jon burst into laughter.

  
  
“What? It’s better that tearing them limb from limb like you’re doing! You’re torturing them!” Sansa defended, pointing to the broken off gingerbread leg in Jon’s hand, but she couldn’t keep a straight face. Soon she was laughing too.

* * *

  
Sansa stayed for about another hour. She never disclosed the specifics of what happened with Joffrey, but Jon seemed to understand. He didn’t pry and never brought up the subject again, much to Sansa’s relief. They crashed on the couch and caught the ending of ‘Die Hard’ on TV, lightly bickering over whether it counted as a Christmas movie or not.

 

“Thank you, Jon, for everything.” she said, standing on the front porch. The Uber she’d called was waiting patiently at the street cub.

 

“It was nothing.” Jon denied modestly. “Take care of yourself, okay?”

 

Sansa nodded. She tread down the short series of steps leading up to the porch, but abruptly pivoted to look back on the last step.

 

“You’re spending Christmas with us again, right?” Sansa blurted out the question. 

 

Jon’s only family, his mother, died years ago. Since then, the Starks had always set a place for him at their Christmas dinner. With Jon starting college this semester, she wondered if he had outgrown the tradition. Sansa had never really thought about the arrangement. The Stark family Christmases were such big affairs any way, truth be told Sansa had barely registered Jon’s presence at them in the past. But suddenly the prospect of him not being there felt wrong.

 

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

 

“Great!” Sansa answered, perhaps a bit too eagerly. She continued down the sidewalk and swung open the car door. “Goodbye!” she called back with a quick wave, getting into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to add more to it soon! I'd love to have the Christmas scenes I'm planning actually written & published before the holiday, but honestly I don't think that's happening lol. Let me know what you think in the comments and Happy Holidays!


End file.
